Night Music
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Bayangan sosoknya mulai muncul pada benak Zane. Rambut pendek yang berwarna keperakan, tersisir rapi teratur. Jas yang berwarna sama, dipadu kemeja berwarna gelap, serta dasi berwarna putih gradasi nila. Kedua permata kembarnya mengingatkan Zane pada buah blueberry yang berwarna senada.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama, semi!Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Zane x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: AR, typo, some mistakes EYD, Sho-Ai, semi-OOC, ER, kiss scene(eksplisit).**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **MASYA ALLAH! MAAFKAN RAZE YANG SUDAH MENODAI FANDOM YU-GI-OH! GX KARENA KALAH MAIN ToD! JANGAN DIBACA! POKOKNYA JANGAN DIBACA! Mungkin untuk Dinda, tahu duluan ini fic apa ... Jangan berpikir macam-macam, ini karena kalah taruhan. KALAH TOD! TOD!  
**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Night Music**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Zane menutup bukunya, ditaruhnya buku tersebut di atas meja dekat ranjang. Sesungguhnya bacaannya belum habis, tetapi pemuda itu sudah bosan. Membaca buku yang sama berulang-ulang, siapapun akan bosan, 'kan? Selain itu, terbaring lama di ranjang untuk menjalani pengobatan, tak butuh kejeniusan tinggi untuk menebak seberapa bosannya ia.

Mendengarkan lagu? Lupakan. Bahkan lagu terakhir yang didengarnya sudah diputar satu jam yang lalu.

Sepertinya penyakitnya ini benar-benar menyita waktunya. Zane ingin kembali berduel! Melawan lawan-lawan yang kuat, menyusun taktik, dan lainnya. Sama seperti saat ia melawan Jaden dan yang lain.

Mengingat Jaden, tak jauh-jauh dari adiknya.

Zane tersenyum, ia mengingat kembali saat adiknya dapat memenangkan _duel_ menggunakan _deck_ kebanggaannya dua hari yang lalu. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu di _academy_ , kini adiknya sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Mungkin, sudah menyainginya, melampaui dirinya, lebih dari itu! Tak akan ada yang mampu melukiskan kebanggaannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Tak sabar ia menunggu kelulusan adiknya, dan membuka lembaran baru dalam _Pro League_ bersama adiknya.

 _Pro_ ...

Senyuman Zane mengecil, kedua matanya tertutup.

 _Pro_.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali terucap, pemuda jangkung itu selalu teringat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah mengalahkannya. Mengalahkannya dalam dunia _Pro Duelist_. Membuat Zane memasuki jalan menjadi _Hell Kaiser_.

Bayangan sosoknya mulai muncul pada benak Zane. Rambut pendek yang berwarna keperakan, tersisir rapi teratur. Jas yang berwarna sama, dipadu kemeja berwarna gelap, serta dasi berwarna putih gradasi nila. Kedua permata kembarnya mengingatkan Zane pada buah _blueberry_ yang berwarna senada.

Padahal Zane jauh lebih tua, tetapi kemampuannya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tak ayal turut membuat Zane tertarik pada pesonanya pula.

"Sudah selarut ini, masih belum tidur?"

Zane terhenyak, ia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya sosok yang baru saja dibayangkannya berada di dekat ranjangnya, bersidekap sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya hingga menangkap sesuatu di atas meja.

"Ya ampun. Seorang _Kaiser_ bahkan tak bisa lepas dari _deck_ dan _duel disk_ -nya, ya."

"Aster ..."

"Hm?" Aster menggumam, namun tak menoleh. Ia justru mendekati meja kecil di dekat ranjang Zane, diraihnya buku yang tadinya dibaca oleh Zane.

"Apa ini? Buku sastra? Seorang _Kaiser_ rupanya suka membaca buku-buku semacam ini," cibirnya, dibolak-baliknya buku tersebut, memperhatikan sampul depan dan belakang.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Zane, masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Hanya berkunjung saja. Soalnya kudengar _Hell Kaiser_ akan membuka lembaran baru di _Pro League_ bersama adik kesayangannya tercinta," sahut Aster kalem, diletakkannya kembali buku itu di tempatnya semula.

Zane menggeleng, lalu bangun sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan, duduk bersandar pada bantal.

"Maksudku, sejak kapan kau masuk?" ulang Zane, memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Sejak lima menit yang lalu," jawab Aster, akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Zane.

Zane mengerutkan keningnya, masa iya? Lantas kenapa dia tak sadar? Apa Zane terlalu memikirkannya hingga tak menyadari kedatangan sosok yang dibayangkannya sedari tadi? Sungguh memalukan bagi seorang _Kaiser_!

"Salah sendiri melamun. Tak heran tak menyadari kedatanganku," cibir Aster, lagi.

Zane menghela napas pendek, "Kuucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk ..."

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Eh?"

BRUK!

"Ukh ...!" Zane meringis sakit. Kasar sekali! Seenaknya saja Aster mendorongnya hingga kembali terbaring di ranjang. Namun, tak lama, karena Zane menyadari kini Aster duduk di atasnya.

"Aster ... Ka—"

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau sudah melupakan hubungan kita," potong Aster.

Zane terdiam beberapa saat mendengarnya, sebelum tersenyum lembut. Ditariknya kekasihnya hingga berbaring di atasnya dalam posisi menindihnya. Tak urung membuat rona merah bermunculan di kedua sisi wajah Aster ketika kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Zane yang tertutupi piyama.

"Maaf. Sepertinya penyakit yang kualami ini sedikit membuatku _amnesia_ ," canda Zane sembari mengelus rambut pendek Aster.

Aster menyeringai mendengarnya, "Oh, benarkah itu? Perlukah aku membuat kepalamu menjadi gegar otak? Siapa tahu _amnesia_ -nya menghilang," balas Aster.

"Hei, tak menutup kemungkinan nantinya aku malah melupakan semuanya jika hal itu terjadi."

"Apa peduliku?"

"Kau kejam sekali."

"Memang."

Zane tersenyum, dikecupnya kening kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Hei, jangan di sana."

"Huh?" Zane mengerjap, tak mengerti. Namun, melihat Aster yang merangkak sedikit hingga wajah mereka kini berjarak begitu dekat, Zane mengerti maksud Aster.

"Anak nakal ...," ucap Zane sebelum menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Aster menutup kedua matanya, begitu pula Zane. Dalam kegelapan, masing-masing merasakan lembutnya kecupan pada bibir masing-masing yang telah lama tak saling bersentuhan. Tangan kanan Zane bergerak, menyematkan jemarinya pada helaian benang-benang keperakan yang menjadi mahkota kekasihnya. Rona merah kembali menodai wajah Aster, semakin lama warnanya semakin pekat. Andai Zane membuka matanya sekarang, pasti ia akan melihat warna merah yang mendominasi wajah kekasihnya.

"Hmp ...!" Aster mengerang pelan. Zane menikam bibir mungil Aster dengan lidahnya, sesekali melumatnya dengan lembut. Tak siap akan keterkejutannya, Aster membuka mulutnya, memberi celah pada Zane.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Zane tak segan-segan pula untuk memainkan lidahnya di dalam panggung Aster.

Suara desahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan. Bukan lagi suara musik klasik yang seringkali didengarkan Zane ketika ia bosan. Atau suara musik alam dari berbagai macam serangga yang terbangun di malam hari.

Hawa panas.

Itulah yang kini menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Dari hembusan napas yang menghangatkan tubuh, hingga suasana hangat berubah menjadi panas berkat alunan melodi berupa desahan dan jeritan yang disertai pergumulan hebat antara mereka berdua.

* * *

" _Lho? Syrus? Katanya mau ke kamar kakakmu?"_

" _T-t-tidak jadi ... S-s-se-sehabis sarapan saja!"_

" _Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong ... Aster mana, ya? Rasanya kemarin dia masih ada, masa sudah pergi lagi?"_

" _JANGAN TANYA SOAL ASTER PHOENIX ATAU KAKAK! SUDAH! KITA SARAPAN SAJA!"_

" _O-oi! Syrus!"_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
